Fallen angels
by flower7052
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo are demons working to destroy all they can but when Rin and Len, a pair of angels who hunt demons, turn up; thing are going to change for all four of them. story is better than the summary! gakupoXlen KaitoXrin eventual yaoi, some swearing and idiot Rin
1. Chapter 1

Gakupo brushed his fingers through long fringe as he walked through the almost deserted school corridors. Smirking at the way people cleared his way he crossed out of the doors and into the next school building looking for his flatmate, Kaito. He had known him for almost 3 years now and together they practically run this town. They loved the way people moved out of their way or cowered with their backs turned when they entered a room. Granted, they were still in college but they were 2 of the oldest there and they had worked hard for this reputation. There was one thing no-one knew about them though; they were not ordinary humans. Gakupo was a demon, the devil's own son, and Kaito was a fallen angel who had cut of his wings. To everyone else, they looked relatively normal but when they looked in a mirror they could see their true self and they loved it.

Pushing open the gym doors, Gakupo saw Kaito attacking the punch bag, silver scars shining on his back. "Kaito, what the hell are you doing?" Gakupo grabbed his friends arm and pulled him to face him "what's wrong with you today?"

"what's wrong with me? what's wrong with you! Can't you smell it too?" Kaito grabbed his water bottle and walked towards his locker

"smell what?"  
"Them. Angels. They're here I can sense it"

"Don't be stupid, they wouldn't dare send them here" Gakupo slammed his hand on the locker next to kaito's, making a few girls jump and then scurry away. To be honest, he was more trying to reassure himself than deney it. Angels could cause trouble for people like them and he knew it. Their job was to track and eliminate every trace of evil they could and they were rarely defeated in their missions. Angels had killed his mother when he was young and from that day he swore he would get his revenge, any way he could.

"Me being stupid? God, you're pathetic. I was one of them! I know when they're near and right now we need to watch our backs" slamming his locker door, Kaito stormed out of the gym and into the cool evening air "this school, today, it stinks of angel"

Placing a hand on his friends shoulder Gakupo sighed "I suppose I can feel it too, I just didn't want to believe it. Why would they send them here? Why now?"

"I know how you feel but whether you like it or not there are right here, in this school. We can't afford to let our guard down. One mistake and that's it"


	2. Chapter 2

Len was sitting on the low school wall, staring across at the gym building. There seemed to be some sort of argument but it was too quiet for him to hear. "Hey len!" diving on her brother and then sitting down beside him Rin followed his gaze to the gym "this place is such a dump, why the hell were we assigned here!"

"you know why and if it wasn't a dump, we wouldn't have a job!"

"True but even the schools awful!"

"Just stop moaning, the sooner we track them, the sooner we can leave" Len kicked his heels against the wall and sighed. God he hated being an angel some days. He was never in the same town twice so you could forget having friends and it was a miracle that some of the places he stayed were still standing. It was all worth it in the end though, when he finally got to fight the demons and he knew his idiot sister felt the same way. This time they were assigned to a small town in the middle of no-where. It was only there first day in the school but they both knew something was seriously wrong.

Watching the pair that had been arguing turn to leave Len frowned "there's something wrong with those two"

"who?" Rin barely looked up from her ds to answer her brother

"the two arguing, you know, one had blue hair and one had purple!"

"oh, them" swearing and shaking the ds she added "what do you mean?"  
"They just feel tainted. I don't know, maybe this whole place is tainted"

"probably is, shit!"

"what?"

"I lost the game" shoving the game back in her bag, Rin got up off the wall and pulled her brother up after her "we should be getting back to the flat, god knows what happens here after dark"

"I suppose, did you see his back?"

"what?"

"he had two vertical scars running either side of his spine"

"where you checking him out?"  
"No!"

Giggling and running down the street towards their flat, Rin turned her head to look at her brother and saw he was still barely out of the school gates "come on slow coach! Last one home cooks!"

"Fuck you"


End file.
